Living in a Bright Shadow
by Medoiic
Summary: Nico di Angelo, the social outcast. He's finally been released out of his nightmare...also know as High School. He's relieved finally, because he's going to college and he won't have to worry about accidentally telling his feelings to his crush, Will Solace. But what he doesn't know, he's going to be living in a bright shadow very soon. Solangelo
1. Mr Roomate

"Nico di Angelo." The booming voice called out my name. I took a deep breath. Finally, I'm going to be done with this hell. I walked up to the where the podium was placed on the stage. The principal, I never had the interest to learn his name, handed me my High School diploma. On cue I shook his hand and faced the crowd, I took a glance at my sister, Hazel, and she made a motion for me to smile.

 _They better take a picture, this is the only chance they are going to get._ I thought to myself as I smiled for a split second, Hazel and my best friend, Reyna, both put their cameras away and gave me a thumbs-up, I sighed and released my face from the torture.

I walked off the stage and stood by the rest of the students that had already been called. Some nudged me and tried to joke around, but I wasn't paying attention. I had my eye on one thing, or one person. People kept walked past me to join their already called friends, but it didn't matter, his name was going to be called next and I was dying to see him smile one last time.

"Will Solace." I breathe hitched. He was going on.

As Will jogged up to the podium, I noticed what I was going to do. I can't stare at him while he smiles! He's going to come back here with everyone else and notice me staring at him. He's going to ask questions and eventually I'm going to have to tell him my feelings!

 _No! Nico di Angelo does not become weak at the knees because of a simple guy. Well, even if he did, which he doesn't, Will would just be disgusted in him. Everyone would, well everyone excluding all his friends._

"Argh! Why can't I think of anything right?!" I grabbed the ends of my hair and tugged at them. _I'm so stupid sometimes!_

"Hey, is something wrong di Angelo? Why are you trying to make yourself bald?" I recognized the voice immediately. _Will Solace_.

"I told you not to talk to me Solace." I glared at the guy standing next to me. He practically had an aura of sun rays spouting out of him. Will just laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder.

 _Too close, too close, too close._ Will sighed and stood me up straight.

"Death boy, you're my best friend! I will always talk to you." This is why I like Will, well... aside from his godly features. Will is nice to everyone, but for some reason he considers me one of his best friends.

I didn't know how to escape from Will's entrancing body and pheromone. So I did the best thing I could think of. I saw my tool talking to Chris Rodriguez a few feet away from us.

"Oh, there's Lou Ellen. LOU ELLEN! GUESS WHAT WILL SAI-" A hand clamped my mouth. I was pulled away from Lou Ellen's point of view.

"Okay, okay. If I leave you alone will you not tell Lou Ellen I called you my best friend?" Will, looked at me with pleading eyes, I was tempted to say no so he'll stay and talk to me but the graduation ceremony was coming to an end and Will was the student making the speech at the end.

I nodded my head and removed Will's hand from my face and nudged him towards the stage.

"Don't forget you have an inspiring speech to tell." I smirked as Will laughed and started to walk towards the stage's steps.

I started to turn around so I can catch up with Reyna and Hazel as soon as possible. I didn't try pushing my way through the crowd since they seem to separate like the Red Sea. I was about to call on Reyna when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Oh, and don't pull our hair like that, I don't want to see a bald Death Boy soon." Will's breath tickled my neck and I felt like melting into a puddle. Will chuckled and ran towards the stage as the principal called on him again.

I touched the back of my neck and smiled a bit. I looked back as Will stood in front of the podium, and started the speech he wrote down.

"Hi guys, I'm Will Solace and for this speech I want to thank Wikipedia and Google, also whoever made the copy and paste tool." A round of laughter was spread through the courtyard.

"But, no seriously guys, I want to thank our teachers and even the lunch lady Juno. We all had great memories here, I personally met some great people. Some were magical and one of them was Deathly. High School graduation is an extremely important achievement for an individual. And I want to thank everyone, yes, everyone. People who didn't talk to me and people who ever gossiped about me. You guys are special in every way. Have a great time in college guys!"

Will threw his grad cap in the air. And tens of others joined the sky with his. I decided to join the tradition and threw my ordinary grad cap into the air. The sky was decorated or black and blue as cheering and crying was heard around. I was going to call on Hazel when a group of people grabbed me and crushed my soul out.

"Death breath you made it! High School may have been pretty crappy but you survived!" My cousin, Thalia, was holding my head to her chest. I felt a few back slaps and like one or two pats on the shoulders from the rest of my friends.

I looked at who exactly decided to ambush me, when I saw some of the friends I made in the past month or so and the main couple of the whole school.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase we're standing next to each other smiling nervously at me. Behind them were the new trio I found, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez. I was only friends with Jason at first because he was the one who found out I was gay and he kept the secret until I told Percy I liked him once.

Yes, I liked Percy once. At first he was questioning how he wasn't my "type" and then he questioned what a "type" was anyway. This went on for 3 weeks. Now we are more like brothers than anything.

"Sorry about that Nico, Leo said he didn't see you after you came down the stage so we went looking for you. I didn't expect for Thalia to find you before us." Annabeth explained to me as Percy glared at Thalia. Always a competition between those two.

"Sorry, Annie I had to see my cousin before anyone else. Especially that Reyna girl, she's always taking him away to that condo she has. He never visits me or Jason anymore." Thalia buried her face into my hair. Annabeth smacked Percy's arm and then glared at Thalia.

"Thals, don't call me Annie, and Percy," She looked at Percy "Stop it with the competitions, neither of you are going to win a glaring contest."

"Yes, ma'am." Percy agreed with Annabeth right after she finished talking. I chuckled at their actions. I have weird friends.

"Nico! We we're looking for you, what happened?" I felt Hazel turn me around. I noticed that Hazel's boyfriend, Frank, joined the two girls. Reyna walked up to me and pulled on my ear.

"You said you would find us before anything and we waited 10 minutes for you." Reyna glared me.

As the whole group started to walk away, Reyna let go of my ear and pushed me to the front. In my "honor" we went to McDonalds for lunch. During the "ceremonial luncheon" Leo took all our food and made up eat it on the way to karaoke. We sang the whole night, and by "we," I mean everyone excluding me, Reyna, Annabeth, and Thalia.

At the end of the day, Thalia dropped me and Hazel off home. I got undressed and made sure Hazel was asleep. I sat on my bed only in my boxers and pulled my laptop out. I opened it to see where I left off on the show I was watching, Doctor Who. Hazel was going to kill me or this but I couldn't wait to continue. I pressed play and watched the Time Lord and his companion adventure through Space and time until 5:00 in the morning.

"NICO! WAKE UP THE ORIENTATION IS TODAY!" My eyes flew opened as I fell from my bed. Hazel stood above me with a glare. I wonder how long I've been asleep.

"What were you doing last night? You slept through the 4 alarms that went off." Hazel grabbed the alarm clock that sat on my bedside table and showed me the time. It was 10:55 and I still wasn't dressed.

Today was the orientation for the college I am going to. They are going to show us around campus and give us our dorm room. It's up to us to start during summer or to start when the official school year starts.

I chose to start in the summer, the earlier I'm done with college the better.

Hazel grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I patted my bed hair down as Hazel dug through my closet. I don't know what she's looking for, all I have in there are some black t-shirts, my aviator's jacket, and a few jeans.

"Nico, why don't you wear anything else than black?" Hazel grabbed a black polo I didn't even know I had and a pair of jeans I just tossed aside. I got dressed while glancing at the clock every now and then.

"Haze, you know why. Someday I'm going to blend into the shadows and no one is going to bother me. I just want to be alone." I turned around to show Hazel my outfit. She nodded and pushed me out the door with an apple in hand.

"Nico, you can't be alone. One day someone is going to notice you for you. And they are going to love you. Chop, chop, hurry and get to the campus fast!"

Hazel pushed me into my car and started the ignition for me. She closed the door and knocked on the window.

"Nico, I'm sure you're going to find your special someone soon. Now drive." Hazel hit my arm through the window and kissed my cheek. I backed the car out of the parking space I took last night and drove to my next home for 4 years, Olympus University.

When I parked my car in the school's parking lot, someone knocked on my door. I looked up to see Reyna. She was going to attend the College with me.

I got out the car and Reyna took me by the shoulders and dragged me to the entrance.

"Seriously, Nico you cannot be late like this. Who knows what would have happened if you missed the tour. I can only imagine you walking through these halls alone and lost." Reyna sneered at the thought and I nudged her when the tour guide cleared her throat.

"Ahem! Hello, my name is Selina and I'm here to show you guys around. First of all, do not go inside any or the classrooms or Dorms. It may be summer but some students are still here." Selina smiled sweetly at us. I'm pretty sure the guys already like her. There was a guy at the front of the group who pulled Selina to the side as everyone started to talking about their high school years and such.

I took a few glances at the pair conversing to the side. I couldn't really see who was talking to Selina, all I knew was that he had blonde curled hair, a little tossed around. But I could see Selina very clearly, she was smiling brightly and had a small blush on her face.

Reyna nudged me and pointed her chin in the direction I was already looking in.

"Doesn't he look like Will sort of? His hair is curly and practically the exact same shade as Will's." I hummed in response. I knew it wasn't Will, he had decided to tell me his college plans one day. He said he was either going to and elite University or Medical School. I think he leaned more towards Medical School.

"Okay! Everyone, we are going to start the tour now. First stop, the sports field." Selina lead us outside to see a huge field of grass with white spray paint on it to mark the yards.

After Selina explained what the College played for sports she went on with the tour. We weaved in and out of the buildings multiple times to end up at where we started at the beginning.

"So, the people who are going to start on the summer course, just go inside the Administrative office and list your name down on the clipboard that is supposed to be sitting on the front desk. Wait by the fountain until your name is called." Selina smiled at us once more and dismissed everyone.

Unfortunately, even though Reyna was going to the same college she isn't going to take the summer course by my side. She waved me a farewell and walked to the parking lot. Once I didn't see her anymore I walked up to the office and saw that no one has taken the energy to fill the list at all.

I filled the columns one after another and finally finished. Just in case I added my phone number in "other information." I set the pen down and walked outside.

I noticed that once I had taken foot outside, the other people in the Summer Course got up and walked past me into the office. I sighed and sat down on a bench right out the building.

I took out my phone and played some music. I ended up falling asleep after a certain period of time. I was woken up by a girl shaking my arm slightly. I yawned and sat up straight to take a better look at her.

She had long straight black hair and obsidian eyes, almost like Reyna.

"My name is Hylla, I'm here to escort you to where your chosen dorm room is. I also need you to stay up and listen to me, so I hope you had a great nap." So, she defiantly almost exactly like Reyna.

I got up from the bench and followed Hylla up to the Male's Dorm building. When I entered the building, I saw Selina again smiling, but at a card this time. I think it was a business card.

"Selina! Hurry up and help the other freshman!" Hylla scolded Selina when she noticed her gushing at the card.

"O-oh yeah! Hylla I'll talk to you later!" Selina stashed the card inside her pocket and ran to the main building.

"Seriously, I think that girl depends on men too much. She should just rely on her instincts." Hylla murmured to herself, but I caught onto some of it.

"So, Selina often acts like that? All love-struck?" I asked Hylla as we walked through the empty corridor.

Hylla laughed under her breath. Her shoulders shook just like Reyna's did when she laughed. The similarities are too obvious. Hylla stopped to lean on a wall so she could talk to me. She smiled as she talked to me about Selina.

"She's like that all the time. Never once have I ever had a full conversation about anything other than her tiny crushes. Honestly, she has someone she loves with all her heart but they don't hang out as much anymore." Hylla pulled out a small photograph to show me who she was talking about. I saw Hylla standing next to Selina and a tall African American guy.

"That's Charlie, or Beckandorf as everyone likes to call him. Only Selina is allowed to call him Charlie or Charles." Hylla put the photo away, but before she put the wallet away I stopped her. I think I saw something to end the similarities between Hylla and Reyna.

I pulled out a photograph with two girls on it. They we're about 10 and 4 years old. It was the same exact picture Reyna has inside her bedroom.

I pointed at the smaller girl and looked at Hylla.

"That's your sister? Reyna?" Hylla was dumbstruck. Her jaw went slack and she just stared at me. When she came back to her senses she took the photo back and put it inside the wallet again.

"First of all, don't ever do that again, I thought you were going to try to mug me or something. Second. How do you know that's my sister? And how do you know her name?" Hylla glared at me.

"I've known Reyna for about 4 years now and she has the same exact picture on her desk. Plus, you two are practically twins. Reyna's coming to this college too, you might see her."

Hylla's face was delighted when she heard the news, but that was for about a split second. Hylla's stony expression came back and she sneered at me.

"Whatever, just follow me to your dorm. It's this way." Hylla led the way again. I had to tell Reyna that I already met her sister, she'll freak.

"It's this dorm, I don't know who your roommate is so don't ask me. He might already be in there, I don't know. Your classes will start in two weeks, which should be enough time to buy your supplies and move into your dorm room." Hylla explained the rest to me as she gave me they key to both the Dormitory and Dorm room. She handed me the school's map and a paper to remind me when the course starts.

I nodded at Hylla as we parted ways. I opened the door in front of me. There was no one inside and I claimed the bed that had nothing on it. Obviously my roommate was here before me. He probably left while I was talking to Hylla. I lay on the bed and close my eyes. I sighed.

"No bullies. No preppy cheerleaders. And finally no Will, I didn't have to worry about my feelings after all." I closed my eyes and let the atmosphere surround me. I heard the door click, he must be back.

"Oh, you're here! I got some egg rolls from the cafe, but if you want some-" The voice suddenly stopped and I heard a thud. I opened my eyes to see the one person I was hoping not to see.

"Will Solace?"

"Nico di Angelo?"

We stared at each other for some time until we both realized what was happening.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Neko di Angelo

I shot up from my bed and stood in front of Will. It was impossible, I thought he went to Medical School, how on Earth is he here?

"What are you doing here? What happened to the whole 'I want to save people's lives one day,' deal? How did you end up in OU?!" Will had come to his senses and picked up the eggrolls he dropped and placed them on a desk by the wall.

"Calm down, Nico. I thought you were expecting to see me during the course anyway. I just didn't expect you to be my roommate. Plus, I told you I was accepted here." Will pointed out his reason. Most of them I didn't understand.

What does he mean by me expecting him? He never told me a thing about this University. I don't remember him telling me a thing about Olympus University.

"You're lying, all you have talked about was an 'Elite University' and the 'Medical School.'" I turned Will around to face me. I guess he didn't expect that and he ended up turning a bit more and tripping over his own two feet.

I weighed and pulled Will up. He seemed too embarrassed to speak to me so he grabbed his messenger's bag and opened the door.

Standing there was a girl. She looked almost exactly like Will. With wavy blonde ringlets and green eyes instead or blue.

"Uh, I heard a scream and a few angry comments. Will? Is everything alright?" The girl looked behind Will to see me.

"Are you Will's roommate? What's your name?" I already knew she was addressing me but I looked behind me and pointed at myself like I was an idiot.

"Me? Oh, my name is Nico, Nico di Angelo." I maneuvered around Will and held my hand out for her.

She was the exact opposite of Reyna. She smiled at me and laughed a little. If Will and I don't get along for college I can always hang out with her.

I stole a glance at Will and he was scowling. Does he like her? If so...dammit I never had a chance anyway.

"My name is Delilah, nice to meet you Nico. From my knowledge you must have gone to the same high school as Solace here." Delilah just smiled like it was natural to seem like a psychic to other people.

"How do you know that?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Will do a "kill it" motion.

Delilah just smirked and looked back at me. She cleared her throat and smiled at me again.

"Will talked a lot about you at home. Me and Will have the same father so we live together and he used to talk about how 'Nico did this today' and 'Nico said this today'."

I turned around to look at Will. Even though he didn't look at me, I saw him blushing a bit. I looked back at Delilah and she was grinning at me. I don't think I like Delilah as much anymore.

"Dee, I think it's time for you to go. We can handle this situation by ourselves." Will tried to smile sweetly at Delilah but when he thought I couldn't see he scowled at her.

As Will finally got Delilah outside. He locked the door and sat down on the floor. He didn't look at me so I went to sit on the desk chair. We just sat together in silence.

Will was the first once to break the ice with something I wasn't expecting.

"Do you like her? Delilah I mean." Will looked at me. He had folded his arms on top of his knees and all I could see we're his eyes.

I thought about it for a few minutes. Sure, she seemed nice but all that cruelty towards Will kind of ruined her image for me. I can still hang out with her without having to carry a weapon with me though.

I looked at Will and shook my head a "no," he let out a sigh. I wonder what that was about. He got up and sat on the bed behind him. He started to laugh suddenly, it kind of scared me.

"I thought you we're going to ditch me to be with her or something. I thought you were thinking of dating her." Will laughed to himself and he brought a hand to his face.

I grabbed a paper lying on the desk and scrunched it into and was and threw it at him. I was disgusted at the idea of dating Delilah for some reason, even though she looked a lot like Will.

"That thought never came across my mind. I can't imagine dating her, it scares me."

Will chuckled at my attempt to make a joke. So we sat there, just joking around while Will included horrible puns about the sun and medicinal innuendos. We talked for about an hour.

"Oh! Di Angelo, get this. How do you make a space party?"

"Okay, how?" Will was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

"You planet! "Will let go of his laughter and it filled the room. Sure, his jokes were corny. But I guess I'll have to deal with it for 4 years.

"Will? How many planets are there?" I rolled across the room on the wheeled chair.

Will looked at me like I was stupid. Then he sat up and laughed at me.

"There's 8 planets. This has been like this since 2006. Don't you watch television? Or at least read the news?"

My cheeks burned. It's embarrassing to not know something from 9 years ago. I didn't know what to do so I just flipped him off.

"Viva la Pluto, fuck you." Well, I can't quite explain what happened next but...Will was initially on the floor laughing.

"'Viva la Pluto?' That is the best line I have heard all week." I rolled my eyes as Will walked to the door. He wiped his eyes like he was crying. When he calmed down, Will yanked my off my chair and brought me outside.

"Will? What in the world are you doing?" I tried looking up at him but the sun was right next to him so I had to look away. He literally was a sun child.

"Coffee and pastries." That was all he said front the whole trip. He walked me around campus about 3 times before I realized he had no idea where the coffee shop was.

"Will let go of me. You oblivious of where it is. Let me find it." I tried taking Wills phone but that didn't work, so I ended following him until he found the shop.

As we entered the whole scene was too pink for me. There we're waitresses dressed in maid costumes and had cat ears and tails strapped to them.

I pulled on Will's sleeve when he didn't notice the cosplaying girls around. I don't know how he didn't notice them. They were surrounding us.

"Will, why did you take me into broad daylight and bring me to this, this pink torture?" Will wasn't paying attention to me because he was looking for something.

Because Will didn't give me attention the maids dragged me away and dressed me up. I swear the ears we're enough but they had to add more.

After I was bored out of my mind I sat down at a booth to wait for Will. I swear if he didn't come any sooner I would have broken one of the tourists cameras.

"Nico, finally found you. I can't exactly find two people at once. Why did you run off?"

I looked up to see Lou Ellen, not in a maids outfit, and Will who was panting from running around.

Lou Ellen was trying not to laugh at my current state. But she did nudge Will and he looked up at me. I didn't really see his reaction since he looked down right away.

"W-why are you dressed like that?" His voice was forced. He must have been trying really hard not to laugh.

"Well, maybe because you left me alone with people who thought me being a cat was a good idea."

"Well...we get a discount here." Will looked at Lou Ellen and she laughed a bit.

"You guys get another discount if I can get a picture with Nico, smiling." Lou Ellen looked at me with a hopeful smile. Will seemed a bit peeved but he did seem like he really wanted some pastries so I agreed.

A few positions and forced smiles later Will and I we're walking out the door with a large bag of macrons and other delights.

We walked back to the dorm and placed the coffee and bag on the desk. Will ate most of them as I fixed up the bed. There was only one mattress so it was either Will goes home or I sleep on the floor tonight.

Hazel wasn't going to let me sleep at home once she caught me watching my shows late at night.

"Will, are you going home for the night? Because I'm staying here." I looked over at Will and he was popping the last shortcake in his mouth. Those we're the only things that I liked.

"I'm going to sleep here tonight. Where are you going to sleep then?" Will asked me as he sat on the bed.

"If you're going to sleep there then I'm sleeping on the floor." I made a move to throw some pillows on the floor when Will caught my arm.

"NO, no, no. You're going to sleep on the bed. And if you try sneaking away, I will make you sleep with me on the bed."

Just to avoid the embarrassment I gave into Will's instructions. I lay on the bed and buried myself in the blanket. I noticed how today was so weird. Almost just like how High school was. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Will whisper something.

"'Night, 'Neko' di Angelo." He laughed under his breath.

"WILL, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

 **This was the worst I have done so far v.v"**


	3. Fluff buddies

The next day I woke up from something poking at my sides. I groaned and rolled over to escape the poking. But it kept coming, aside from that there was music playing in the background and I couldn't stand it. I grabbed my pillow and aimlessly swung the pillow at the unknown culprit.

After a few swings I tried going back to sleep again. The song changed to a lively tune and I heard a sigh behind me.

"Oh dear muses, help me out of the danger I'm going to put myself in." I groaned at the muffled voice. I twisted and turned to get the original comfort spot I had initially. I heard someone take a deep breath and immediately I knew something horrible was coming.

"YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE! MY ONLY SUNSHINE! YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKIES ARE GREY!" Once I registered what was going on I fell off the bed and grabbed the person who was singing.

It turned out to be Will.

"Solace, if you do that again, you won't have a scrotum or an esophagus. In other words, it will never happen again, am I right?" I glared at the 18 year-old I was currently straddling.

On any other day, I would have blushed and scrambled off. But as Hazel liked to say it, I wasn't only mad, I was Hades mad. Will gulped and slowly got out of the position we were in.

"Well, it's not my fault that you were asleep after an hour of me blasting my songs. I had to wake you up somehow." I sighed and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. I looked up at Will, half glaring, half being sentimental.

"Will, since we are going to be roommates for 4 years, I would be delighted for you to know, I am not a morning person. Do not try waking me up." I glared at Will to make an emphasis. At the back of my mind I wanted to throw Will out the window for waking me up, but I was somehow able to control it.

Will shrugged and stood up. He held out a hand that I took and he pulled me to my feet.

"I can't make promises. You'll have to wake up somehow without me intervening. Well, now that's out of the way, get ready! Your sister called and she wants you to pick up your stuff or, and I quote, "Will throw into a mailing box and sent to Persephone for her to do whatever she wants, and I will not get you any new clothing.'" Will smiled at me as he finished his sentence.

When I registered Hazel's words I got dressed immediately. I grabbed my car keys from the floor and ran outside the door.

"Be home by 11! Bye sweetie!" Will yelled at me as I ran to the elevator.

"Shut it Solace! Or your head will be for the wolves!" I heard Will laughing as I walked into the elevator. I pressed the button for the ground floor. When the doors opened, I ran all the way outside and stopped in front of my car. I unlocked the door and sat in the driver's seat.

As I started the car, I reached for my phone in my pocket. The only thing was that, 1. I didn't have pockets and 2. I left my phone upstairs.

I groaned as I hit my head against the steering wheel. I don't know how long the horn was beeping but I didn't care. All that was on my mind was how Hazel was going to kill me today.

After what felt like an eternity, something knocked at my window. I looked up to see Will with my phone dangling out his fingertips. My eyes widened and I rolled down the window.

"Your sister called, she said she wasn't going to help with putting things into the car. Said something like she was going to get a "rain on?" I don't know, so I decided I would help you with moving," Will grinned at me, I just snatched the phone out his hands and unlocked the passenger's door.

"Get inside the car, we're going to New Rome." I started to drive out the parking lot while Will changed the radio to a station playing "I'm walking on sunshine".

"Don't it feel good? Oh yeah now! Come on Nico, join me." Will kept singing the annoying song while I drove.

"No, it don't feel good Will. It don't feel good at all."

* * *

After about an hour of Will's singing, I pulled up to the small condo my sister was currently living in. I walked up to the door with Will following my. I saw on the door there was a small note that said: "Gone out with Frank. Be back in 20 mins at least. Nico, pack your things, you're going to college!"

I sighed and reached for the key under the skeleton. We don't really have a skeleton…it's a decoration. Sometimes I forget to bring down the Halloween décor.

I opened the door and walked straight to my room. My things were set in boxes already, but I never really packed up.

Will grabbed one of the boxes labeled "Mythomagic". We continued carrying boxes back and forth to the car.

About 15 minutes later, we had almost all the boxes. The only one left had my clothes inside. Will decided to get it. Currently I am sitting in my car waiting for Will to load the last box.

As Will walked out the condo's door, he tripped over one of the steps and the box fell out his hands. I sighed and walked outside.

Will was scrambling around stuffing shirts and pants into the mall box. He stopped when he came by one of my birthday presents.

"What's this? 'I am Nico'? This too? This one says. 'Return to Nico if lost'." Will looked up at me and I tried grabbing the shirts.

The gang gave me those shirts and they kept teasing me saying to give the second shirt to Will. Couple shirts for someone who is single, makes sense right?

Will stood up and put the last box in the car, he left the two shirts out though.

"Will, give them to me, I'm going to burn them." I reach out my hand for the shirts.

Will doesn't comply and sits in the passenger's side. He started to jump up and down and rolled down the window.

"In accomplishment of packing your things, let's go somewhere. I suggest the mall!" I groaned and walked around the car to the driver's seat. I sat down and started the engine again.

* * *

When we arrived to the mall, Will wouldn't stop pestering me about the shirts. For some reason Will brought a paper bag with him.

"So, you had a girlfriend or something?" Will asked. He didn't look me in the eye though.

"No, for the millionth time. I've never had a girlfriend and don't ask about a boyfriend because I've never dated anyone in my life." I sighed as Will walked into a store. He walked straight to a fitting room and pulled me in.

"Will…I don't think we're supposed to be in here together." I whispered to him. My cheeks were burning. I doubt something is going to escalate but my instinct is overcoming me.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to put something on real quick. Give me the bag I brought." I passed the bag. I saw Will whip off his shirt and I looked away immediately.

The wall graffiti was suddenly interesting.

Will nudged me and passed me a shirt. I put it on without inspecting it. Once I was done, Will pushed me out the changing room and pulled me towards the food court.

Will started walking to the one of the restaurants. He stopped in front of an Italian once and Will turned to me.

"Want Italian? It says its authentic food. Plus it's not stereotypical, no pasta or pizza." Will grinned. I was going to answer him when I saw what he was wearing.

"WILL?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I swear everyone was looking at us. Will laughed and pointed at my shirt.

I looked at what I was wearing and covered my face. He made us put on the couple shirts. I heard people whistling and awing at us.

"You two love birds should order already." An old woman cooed at us. Her husband, I'm guessing, laughed. I was blushing for sure.

I pulled Will to the counter. He ordered the food and we waited.

"Why the fuck did you make us wear the shirts?" I glared at Will while crossing my arms. He laughed at my expression.

"It's funny!" I rolled my eyes as the man at the counter called for us to pick up the food.

After we ate, Will insisted that we go shopping too. So I reluctantly followed him.

We didn't take off the shirts, but I did buy a sweatshirt to hide it.

Will was walking briskly ahead of me and turned into a store filled with gifts.

When I was about to walk into the store, Will stopped me and made me stand outside. A few minutes passed and Will came out with a small bag.

We walked back to the car and Will drove to the school. It took some time to get back to the college so I ended up falling asleep.

When we were back Will woke me up and brought the boxes upstairs.

When everything was unpacked, which included Will's things. He had his stuff delivered. I plopped down on the bed. The other bed had gotten a mattress finally so I didn't worry about Will.

I was going to fall asleep again when a bag hit my face.

"Solace, what the hell?!" I picked up the bag and glared at Will. He had taken off the couple shirt and put on a muscle shirt. It was hard for me not to check him out.

"Open it, it's for you anyway." I sighed and took the bags occupancies out.

There was a small chain with a skull and a shirt. I unfolded the shirt and read it.

"'Viva la Pluto, Fuck you.' really? I looked at Will as he smiled.

"It _was_ the best line I've heard all week." I rolled my eyes and lay down again.

I put on the bracelet and fell asleep smiling. I guess I can survive another four years.

 **Here you guys go! Odovjfmekformmfk thank you for that…wonderful…comment. And Andysfire, I couldn't think of a good enough pun so I made the end a little fluffy :3 Ooo! Mah favorite song is on!**

 **I ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀ ᴡɪᴢᴀʀᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴏᴡɴ ᴡᴀs ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴏғ ᴘᴀᴘᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴅᴅs ᴡᴇʀᴇ sɪɴɢɪɴɢ GERONIMOOOᴏᴏᴏ~** **(̶** **͛** **‿◉** **̶** **)**

 **Please tell me if I made grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, thank you! ~Classic-Like-Prince**


	4. Antisocial, my ass

**Oh my lord guys, I'm gonna cry. I haven't updated in what? 4 months? Yeah that's about it.**

 **I read over my chapters and I do hate them very much but it will take a lot of time to go back and re-write them. You guys seem to like them anyways so I'll leave the story on its original path.**

 **So let's jump right in there and continue this train wreck!**

* * *

Today was the day. The summer course started a few hours ago. And I've been up since 3 in the morning.

In the middle of the night, Will decided to watch a documentary about the sun. Stuff about heat and super novas filled into my head. A certain scene stayed in my head though.

Supposedly, the sun will engulf earth and we'll all be dead, while the sun gets to start a new life as a white dwarf star.

I shivered in my blanket at the thought of Will actually interested in how the earth is going to end. Especially when Will seems like the type of guy who would protest against cutting trees down.

I lied in my bed for a few minutes before Will noticed.

"Hey, I thought you were awake. Stop lying around and get ready. Don't want to give the professors a bad impression." Will said while pulling off the blanket in had my head buried deep inside.

"The only impression they should have of me is that I'm deadly and dangerous." I glared at the wall as Will threw a granola bar at my bed.

"Stop being redundant and get dressed. No one wants to see you in boxers and a 'magical myths' t-shirt." Will grabbed his messenger's bag and bit into an apple.

"Hey, it's Mythomagic and is limited edition. You have no right to diss this amazing outfit." Will rolled his eyes and tugged my arm up.

"Nico, I thought you wouldn't have a sour mood in summer. It's warm and cheery, there's ice cream." Will started listing the supposed "good" things about summer.

"Shut up you shit, I have no reason to like summer. People actually go outside and that bothers me." I turned my back against Will. He sighed and I felt pressure add to my bed.

"If you're staying here, then I am too." I could feel Will lay down next to me. I didn't know what to do, so I started to push him away with my butt. Will started to laughed and leaned over so he could look at me.

"What are you doing? This is ridiculous." Will started to laugh, but to my advantage that was his mistake. I finally pushed him off the bed while he was unguarded.

A slight grunt was heard from the floor. I peered over and saw Will laying on the floor while clutching his head. I glared at him and whispered.

"Never underestimate a Di Angelo." I hissed as I retracted back to my original place. Will sighed and stood up.

"Too bad, now I have no one to take to The Underworld after class. I might just go with that cute girl saw the other day. Well, bye Nico!" Will waved as he walked out the door.

Wait. The Underworld? Cute girl? And Will?

"SOLACE, WAIT UP!" I hurried to get my clothes on as I screamed his name repeatedly.

When I was dressed I ran outside and saw Will buying candy from a vending machine nearby. I walked up to him and played cool, didn't want to seem-oh fuck it.

"Your asshole, you know that's my favourite restaurant. The burgers are to kill for."

I looked around and made sure to keep my voice low.

I didn't want anyone to know I was yelling Will's name helplessly.

Will chuckled and handed me a skittles bag. He started to walk to his first class. At that moment, I noticed that I didn't remember my classes.

I tugged on Will's shirt and he looked back at me.

"I don't know my classes..." Will's eye twitched and he sighed.

"You didn't memorize it? You had all night." Will turned around to talk to me.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of staying up to memorize my schedule. How could I even do that? Will was watching documentaries about the sun all night.

I sighed as Will and I turned around to get back to our room. I opened the door and grabbed the small sheet of paper that was set on the desk pushed into the corner.

I looked around just to check if I was leaving anything else behind.

As I moved papers around something caught my eye.

 _You have to ask him_

 _I'll ask the kid when I feel ready stop pressuring me_

I rolled my eyes at the note. Will Solace, the goody two-shoes from high school, passing notes? How atrocious!

I set the piece of paper down and shuffled little notes around to see another loose leaf filled with the same handwriting from before. I was about to pick it up and read it when someone called out my name.

"Nico? Did you get it yet? Hurry up or we'll be late for the first hour." I rolled my eyes at Will's impatience.

"Yeah I got it, let's go." I shuffled the papers a little to make it seem like I wasn't messing around with them.

I walked outside the dorm room and locked the door as Will took a head start.

"Good, now I have a proposition for you Death Boy." Will looked down on me because of our height difference, which was annoying most of the time.

He was smiling a little to oddly for my taste. I sighed and gave in to his stupid face.

"What is it Solace?" I yawned into my hand as we exited the dorm all together. Now we just needed a whole other flight of stairs to climb in another building.

"If you're willing that is, would you like to go hang out somewhere? We never did it in high school and I doubt we'll do anything unless I bring something up. You're unnaturally antisocial to be honest. The last time I saw you go outside other than for school was in freshman year when Percy and Annabeth took you over to France to see the Catacombs." Will kept on rambling on and on about my mental and physical health. I wasn't paying attention half of the time anyways.

Will got to the point that I needed physical therapy because supposedly I got hurt at France somehow. Something about falling off the Eiffel Tower. I rolled my eyes and plugged my earphones in.

If it was going to be like this for the rest of the year, I should charge my phone over night for both walking to class and walking back from class.

"Will, I have no idea what you are talking about, I lost interest after you mentioned my trip to France. But…yeah, I guess I can take this hanging out thing a try. The only people I know who goes here is you and Reyna and I'm not going to see Reyna until a few months from now." We both stopped at Building 5 and I looked up at Will.

Now he was unnaturally smiling. It made me worried a little. Next thing I knew I was getting the life hugged out of me.

"Uh…Will? Ca-can you please let go of me? I-I kinda don't like this whole…hugging…thing." I effortlessly kept tapping Will's biceps so he could let me go.

The hug itself wasn't bad…it was just my blushing face that I was worried about.

"Huh? O-oh yeah. Sorry Nico, I just got really excited because you're finally getting to be my friend now." Will let go of me and smiled down.

"You idiot, we were always friends. I just didn't really talk to you as much as everyone else." I punched Will's arm lightly and shook my head.

"And I'm not antisocial. I just hate the world more than everybody else." Will laughed and turned to leave for his class.

"I'll see you later Death Boy! We are totally going to the Underworld later in the year. I'm promising you that." Will called out to me as we parted ways.

"Totally looking forward to that, Sunshine." I shook my head as I whispered to myself and headed toward my first class.

College is going to be such a blast. Please take note of my sarcasm.


End file.
